<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which C.B. gets a concussion by Fandom_Trash_Goblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014551">In which C.B. gets a concussion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin'>Fandom_Trash_Goblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concussions, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, head injuries, sleeping in groups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Head bumps were normal to freight cars, they were seen as friendly and affectionate. Flat-Top never got that hint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flat-Top &amp; C.B.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which C.B. gets a concussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flat-Top and C.B. were the only trucks not out on a trip that day, so they were mostly just skating around and doing busywork. </p><p>“Did you move all the metal sheets like Poppa asked?” C.B. approached Flat-Top, doing his job of supervising.</p><p>“Yeah, mate, think I dented my hands a bit.” Flat-Top snorted, “Thats all the chores for the day, right?”</p><p>“Yep! Good work!” C.B. praised. Then he raised his head up and stepped on his toes a bit. </p><p>Flat-Top knew what that meant: he wanted a head bump.</p><p>“Thanks.” Flat-Top said, before leaning down to the shorter truck and head bumping him. Now, Flats wasn’t known to be gentle with head bumps, everyone knew that, especially since he had a literal brick on his head. He didn’t think he bumped him that hard, though. </p><p>The affect was immediate, with the caboose loosing footing on his wheels and falling down, groaning as he held his forehead.</p><p>“You alright?” Flat-Top chuckled, finding the brake vans fall to be rather funny.</p><p>“Ugh...” was all C.B. had to say, taking his hand from his forehead to check if he was bleeding. He wasn’t, but he sure felt like he was.</p><p>“How many fingers am I holding up?” Flat-Top asked, holding out his middle finger. He expected the truck to either get mad or have a witty comeback.</p><p>Instead, C.B. squinted real hard and mumbled, “F-four?”</p><p>Oh. That meant something was wrong.</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell, lets get ya to Poppa, he’ll know what to do.” Flat-Top tried to not let C.B. know that he was panicking as he reached down and, surprisingly carefully, picked him up bridal style. The caboose was quite light, likely because his plating was wood with a thin layer of steel rather than fully steel like everyone else’s.</p><p>Flat-Top tried his best to not skate fast, or to go over any bumps. He kept talking though, trying to keep C.B. awake. He may not have known a lot about head trauma, but he knew that falling asleep after a head injury probably wasn’t good.</p><p>He almost sighed in relief when they came to Poppa’s shed, his arms were full so he resorted to gently rapping on the door with his wheels, “Poppa? You home?” He called out gently.</p><p>The shed door slid open, “Flat-Top? What’s- oh my.” Poppa looked down at the dizzy caboose, “What happened?” He asked, trying to keep a level voice.</p><p>“I head bumped him...maybe a bit too hard...” Flat-Top said the last part a little more quietly. </p><p>“Flat-Top...” Poppa sighed, a little disappointed, “Let’s take him to the Tool Twins.”</p><p>As they skated to the two repair trucks, Flat-Top couldn’t help but be a little nervous. What if he permanently hurt the caboose? Yes, Flats was kind of a jerk, but he would never seriously hurt a member of the Freight.</p><p>Toolshed was hanging around outside the repair shed, “Hey, Poppa! What’s going- oh my Starlight!” He gasped, rushing towards the trio.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, gently turning C.B.’s head, trying to see if there was any visible damage. </p><p>“A head bump that was a little rough.” Poppa explained.</p><p>“That’s not good.” Toolshed murmured, eyeing the brick on Flat-Top’s head. </p><p>“Let’s get inside, we can examine him further.” Toolshed suggested, reaching his arms out to take the small truck.</p><p>Flat-Top obliged, carefully handing over the brake van, who groaned at the sudden movement.</p><p>As soon as C.B. was in his arms, Toolshed skated rather quickly to the repair shed. “Box, we have some head trauma that needs to be taken care of.” He called out gently.</p><p>Toolbox, the other twin, reacted immediately. He cleared an examination table and ushered for the brake van to be set down while he prepared the toll needed. </p><p>“I’ll scan him.” Toolshed said.</p><p>Flat-Top and Poppa were mostly ignored while the two twins carefully scanned and examined the caboose.</p><p>They murmured a little amongst themselves, mostly communicating through the link both of them had to each other.</p><p>“Will he be okay?” Poppa asked.</p><p>“He should be, so long as he gets rest. Make sure he eats plenty of metals and oil, try not to be so noisy by him, and be careful with him.” Toolshed said, wrapping some bandages around C.B.’s head.</p><p>C.B. began to sit up, “Slowly, don’t wanna get dizzy.” Toolbox warned. C.B. sat up slowly, blinking, “My head still hurts.”</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt,” Toolshed said, “Just take it easy for two weeks.” </p><p>“Thanks.” C.B. mumbled, standing up, albeit a little wobbly. </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll take ya back to your shed.” Flat-Top said, offering his couplers.</p><p>“Going soft on us, Flat-Top?” C.B. snickered, eagerly grabbing onto the couplers.</p><p>“No, I live there too so I might as well take ya.” Flat-Top blushed a little but before carefully skating out of the repair shed.</p><p>“He cares.” Poppa chuckled once the flatcar was out of earshot.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he cares big time.” Toolshed snickered.</p><p>“Too bad he’s such a hard-head.” Toolbox sighed.</p><p>“It don’t hurt that bad, right?” Flat-Top asked as they approached the shed that they shared with Dustin.</p><p>“Not as bad as it did.” C.B. shrugged, letting Flat-Top open the door and lead him inside.</p><p>“Maybe you should take a rest, try not to do much more today. Looks like it’s gonna rain, anyways.” Flat-Top advised, closing the door behind the caboose.</p><p>“A nap sounds nice...join me?” C.B. smiled in that stupid way he did, sitting on the large pile of pillows and blankets that they all shared. </p><p>“Sure you wouldn’t mind me gettin’ ya dirty?” Flat-Top smirked, it was no secret that while most freight didn’t mind being grimy and never bathed that often, C.B. had a weird thing about being clean.</p><p>“Well, now that you mention it...” C.B. trailed off, putting a finger on his chin exaggeratedly.</p><p>Flat-Top rolled his eyes, “Shift over.” He took off his helmet and brick, revealing the short crop of spiky black hair. Setting them on the floor, he also removed C.B.’s head and set it with them.</p><p>“The others should get back soon.” C.B. yawned, pulling his wheels into the bed and settling down. </p><p>“I’ll make sure they don’t crush ya.” Flat-Top snorted, laying down next to the brake van. </p><p>Literally not five minutes later, the four remaining members of the freight rushed into the shed.</p><p>“The rain is really pouring now!” Rocky groaned, shaking the water from his body.</p><p>“Shh!” Flat-Top hissed, pointing to the now seeping caboose.</p><p>Dustin noticed the bandages on C.B.’s head, “What ‘appened?” He whispered.</p><p>“A head bump.” Flat-Top sighed.</p><p>“Idiot.” Rocket rolled his eyes, taking off his helmet, “Well, we’re all stuck inside...”</p><p>“Let’s have a sleep pile.” Rocco grinned, also taking off his helmet and dropping it onto the ground.</p><p>“I ain’t complainin’.” Rocky shrugged, starting to take off his own helmet. </p><p>“That sounds nice.” Dustin agreed, beginning to follow the others’ actions.</p><p>“Just don’t crush him.” Flat-Top warned. </p><p>It took a bit for everyone to get situated, but eventually they all settled down into a comfortable mass of bodies. It wasn’t really a pile due to them avoiding C.B. entirely, but it was compact.</p><p>“Night.” Rocky yawned, burying his nose in the crook of Dustin’s neck.</p><p>A chorus of quiet goodnights came from the other freight, and then the only sound was the heavy patter of rain outside and their breathing.</p><p>Suddenly, Dustin’s deep purring sounded, a sure sign that the big Hopper was asleep and comfortable.</p><p>Rocky, apparently soothed by the noise, soon fell asleep and his rather rough sounding purr rang out.</p><p>Rocco, who was hugging on Rocket, was next. His purr was very mechanical, but still nice.</p><p>Rocket was the last to succumb to slumber, his purr sounded more like clicking than the others’.</p><p>Flat-Top found himself relaxing a little, it was hard not to when you were surrounded by purring freight. He felt himself drifting off, and before he knew it, he was asleep.</p><p>Nobody noticed that C.B. had yet to start purring.</p><p>The caboose opened his eyes, looking at the brick truck in the very low lighting. The flatcar had fallen asleep with an arm around C.B.’s shoulder.</p><p>Flat-Top’s purr was a little unique, and he absolutely hated it. Why? Simple: his purr was sweet and gentle, not unlike a kitten’s. He thought it ‘ruined his rep’ and so he never purred.</p><p>C.B. couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his painted face, “Softy.” He whispered before flicking Flat-Top on the forehead. It wasn’t really vengeance, but it would do. For now.</p><p>Flat-Top stirred a bit, but only pulled the brake van closer.</p><p>C.B. settled his head on Flat-Top’s shoulder, and it only took a few short minutes for his own purr to start sounding. His was a little similar to Flat-Top’s, but his resembled a full grown cat’s purr rather than a kitten’s.</p><p>Over the following two weeks, it was very obvious that Flat-Top was trying to help out the brake van. He brought him food, took on his work, made sure it was quiet near him, and even snuggled up to him when the caboose wanted to nap with the usually tough brick truck.</p><p>Once C.B. was fully healed, he went back to work.</p><p>One day, he approached Flat-Top, “Hey Flats, I need a favor.”</p><p>“Yeah?” The flatcar peered up from his work.</p><p>“Take off your helmet, please.” C.B. smiled.</p><p>Flat-Top raised a brow but did as he was asked.</p><p>“Thanks.” C.B. beamed. Then he head bumped him just as hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my headcanon, the freight headbutt each other like goats!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>